Recreation of the Phoenix
by Houri Moto
Summary: when a girl named Kasuma finds a boy in the woods will there friendship for each other grow and mind you ppl this is a cross over with dragon ball z i forgot to put that in here but just so you know.


Recreation of the Phoenix  
  
Author's notes: I thought of this while watching dragon ball z and Yu-Gi-Oh but I repeat this is not a  
  
crossover I repeat not a crossover. Please read and review. ^_^ and I hope this one is better than my other  
  
one I mean it's a cross over of Yu-Gi-Oh and Dragon Ball Z so be nice and read and review,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragon Ball Z  
  
Introduction  
  
The sky was black and flashed with lights and poured tears of the gods' one boy was sitting alone in his bed  
  
crying tears of despair and loneliness.  
  
"All I wanted was for someone to love me and not hurt me" a try colored hair boy sobbed and buried his  
  
face in his knees.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Purple Angel  
  
My p.o.v  
  
The monster will come again for him again he knows this already and all he has for protection is nothing he  
  
dares not to fight back or the monster will hurt his friends.  
  
But someone some day will save this boy and that person is me. I the recreation of the Phoenix will protect  
  
him since his Yami is to full of pride and too gullible to even recognize what he is doing to his Hikari or  
  
aibou.  
  
I'm Female with long purple hair and blue eyes and have a good heart a pure one at that matter but I live in  
  
the woods so I do not know what a boy even looks like maybe they have a tail like me. Well don't all  
  
people have tails I mean who doesn't but I know this purple angel needs my help.  
  
I see someone on a log it's that boy from my dream with the tri colored hair and blond streaks in his bangs  
  
but where is his tail?  
  
"Excuse me but why are you out here all by your self?" I asked the boy he looked up at me and freaked and  
  
started to run but I grabbed his shirt before he could run.  
  
"P..Please d..don't h..hurt m.me!" he started to shake and cry I didn't know what he was talking about but  
  
I'll introduce my self since grandma said it was rude not to.  
  
"You're my first Visitor well since those evil Hench men by the way my name is Kasuma what's yours" I  
  
smiled and put the boy down.  
  
"Y..yugi" I looked at him and smiled bigger "what a strange name for a boy Y..yugi" I thought this boy was  
  
funny especially his name. "no it's just Yugi and I thought you were gonna kill me " he said with full of  
  
relief.  
  
"Kill you? Why would I want to do that you're a nice boy and I like you " he looked at me and blushed and  
  
I heard something rumble laughing I said "well someone's hungry I'll go get something to eat " he blushed  
  
even more "I haven't eaten anything for two days or drank" I looked at him shocked I hate the word didn't  
  
eat anything " well don't worry I'll take care of that and you " the frown turned upside down to a smile and  
  
he latched on to my waist and hugged me.  
  
"Who won't let Yami and my friends hurt me will you?" I looked at him confused at first but nodded and he  
  
smiled a lot bigger and buried his face into my shirt.  
  
'who would want to hurt such a sweet and innocent boy well what ever happens I'll protect him but I since a  
  
Kai coming from him I think I'll teach him to fight or martial arts that's if he wants to' I smiled bigger and  
  
said "Yugi how would you like to learn martial arts and the ways of the kai " looking up at me and I looked  
  
back "I don't know how to fight " he sighed sadly "hmmm I could teach you " he laughed and kissed me on  
  
the cheek I blushed but first I needed to check something to see if he has a tail.  
  
"Yugi do you have a tail like me?" he was confused "tail no why?"  
  
I showed him my monkey like tail "you see I was born with it and my grandma told me that everyone has a  
  
tail" He pulled it I immediately became paralyzed and dropped to the ground in a instant "OUCH THAT  
  
HURTS I CAN'T MOVE LET GO!" immediately letting go I became Movable and sighed "sorry! I didn't  
  
mean to are you hurt " I looked at him and shook my head "no I'm fine and you don't have to be sorry that  
  
happens all the time"  
  
"You sure " he said looking at me worried I looked back and smiled "yes I'm sure " he hugged me again and smiled.  
  
"Well I better go and get some food I'll be right back " I ran into the woods thinking deer moose rabbit  
  
yummy (a/n no really moose and deer are really good when you add lot's of spices to it I'm not sure about  
  
the rabbit though I never even tried rabbit )  
  
An hour later I come back with a dead deer and a rabbit I stepped in my house and did all the cleaning of  
  
the deer and I could see something on the pot simmering I looked and all sorts of vegetables are steaming  
  
and cooking.  
  
"Yugi I'm back!" no answer I called again still no answer then a scream I ran up stairs to see someone on  
  
top of Yugi naked and it looked exactly like Him.  
  
I got out my pole and growled "Hey you get off of him and get out of my house!" the evil man looked at me  
  
and smirked "hmm another play toy for me well I'll get to you soon dear" I growled a lot louder than last  
  
time "don't make me hurt you!" He laughed "okay you asked for it mister!" I whacked him hard on the head  
  
with my extension pole and he hissed in pain "you little bitch!" Running at me I disappeared and appeared  
  
behind him "ha ha missed!" Turning around to punch me I appeared on his head and laughed "such a poor  
  
fighter you should train more" he raised up his arms and I jumped down and punched him in the gut and he  
  
doubled over in pain coughing up blood.  
  
"Now which destination would you like to go heaven or the moon well I prefer out side or the moon which  
  
one " wincing he looked up at me scared "well I think the moon would be a good place for you since you  
  
won't hurt anyone any more so the moon it is " I picked him up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and said  
  
"once you learn how to behave and not hurt others then I might consider bringing you back" I pulled my  
  
arm back and threw him into the sky.  
  
I laughed and turned my attention to Yugi who was looking at me shocked and didn't know what to say but  
  
he hugged me and cried.  
  
"hey now it's going to be ok " I said hugging him back "and you and I will go through this together ok"  
  
looking up and said "together forever?" I chuckled "yes together forever " and this is were our journey  
  
begins. 


End file.
